Warm me
by Majstro
Summary: On stage Nezumi becomes the beautiful Eve. But dark secrets emerge behind the curtain. Nezumi do everything for Shion, but in the dark dressing room were no one comes, can Nezumi still control his feelings? All those feelings of regret, frustration and love for Shion. RATED: MA -somewhat detailed sex scenes


_I didn't intend to take up any space here...but still I did. -grins- Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this story.  
This is my first story I publish here so. . .well, yeah. It almost wrote itself. I had no idea it would turn out like this._

-blushes- Well, all I want to say that I'm glad you clicked on my story and enjoy. Much love and thank you.  
(I sorry for any mistakes, please tell me if you spot any.)

* * *

**_Warm me_**

The room is dark and smell from the old furnishes.  
I can hear the rats in the corners of the room as I turn to the broken mirror and let out my hair.  
The broken glass from the light-bulbs glitters in the light. I put lipstick on my lips and sigh.  
My white dress moves with me, even with the many layers of fabric it still softly show the figure of my body.

"Nezumi! It's time!" Mr Steel shouts from the other side of the door as he bang hard on it.  
The pearls glimmer in my hair as I take a last look in the mirror. I take my light blue cape off the chair and head out the door.  
Mr Steel dries his forehead of sweat and his eyes flickers to me.  
"They want to hear Hamlet." He leans to me.  
"And a special gentleman from No.6 could perhaps want a private acting." He smells old furnishes and cigarettes.  
A man yells that it's time to enter the stage. "Very well, then I hope my act please the gentleman."  
Mr Steel seemed somehow relieved with that answer. "Break a leg, as they once said, _Eve_."

* * *

Once I loved to act, when I found those torn books with hidden stories of better times.

But the sickness of No.6 has been spreading to here, those filthy men.

"You are beautiful as Ophelia." The old man sits on the sofa, unbuttoning his coat.  
"Thank you my lord." I place myself by the man's feet on the floor. "Are you feeling lonely my lord?"  
"Oh very lonely Eve." He grins down at me.  
The information I could get out of these men was sometimes surprising.  
Men are fools in the face of love.  
"Will you help me stop feeling this way?"  
Before I could answer he grabs my arm and pushes me down on the floor.  
He is breathing fast as his hands strokes up my arm. Disgusting!

He presses his body against mine and his breath become even faster.  
"I love you Eve. I'll tell you everything I know." He whispered in my ear.  
_  
Haah! Haah! Gah-ha!_  
His body was violently pushing against mine.  
It-It hurts. His tongue was licking up my thighs.  
I'm glad you're home now Shion. You would hate me if you knew. But I'm doing it for you.  
Even though I wish I could touch you like this, you love her, not me.  
It hurts. My chest hurts. I just wish you could love me.

* * *

As I walk to the dressing room I go through the information I got again.

There are some new experiments going on to control the people in No.6.  
My body feels cold, but it was nice to come back to my dressing room again.  
"Nezumi." Shion sat on by the table with the broken mirror. "Shion?"  
"It started to get late and I was worrying about you so I come here to pick you up." He looked intense at me with his crismon eyes.  
"Mr Steel said that you had rehearsals with the other actors so I waited here. And I-"

"I don't want you to come here!" My voice was angrier than I intended it to be. Shion looked at me. "Is everything alright, Nezumi?" He whispered.  
If he only knew how his voice affects me. How it hurts. I rush of to the bathroom.

The light in here was bad but enough to see the sink and shower. I started to undress as I heard Shion behind me.  
"Nezumi?" His hand gently touches mine. I-I just can't. I turn around and press my lips against Shion's.  
Slowly force his lips to part, tasting every part of him. I touch his skin under the shirt.  
"Haah! Haaa! . . .Nezumi."  
Again his voice, but now filled with desire. "I'm cold, Shion. Warm me." Once again I force my tongue into his mouth.  
I can feel how his body respond. He takes my hands and presses them against his chest as if to warm them.  
I can't control myself. I rip up his buttons and press him down.  
Does he really want me to touch him or does he just do it out of pity? I suddenly stop.  
"Nezumi?"  
"Do you really want me?" Shion look up at me then grabs my neck and kiss me.  
"Please let me warm you."  
I let my hands trace his soft body. I want all of him as I moved down his neck.  
Shions sounds triggered me when they echoed in the tiny space.  
"Nezumi!" Mr Steel shouted outside.

I pushed Shion into the shower and turned it on full blow. Our sounds drowned in the flow of water.  
I could see every part of Shion as his shirt was turning wet. I moved my hand down his stomach while licking his chest.  
_Ahh! Haa! Haaa! _"Nezumi…" He tried to stop my hand as I moved down in his pants, but I pushed my body against his against the wall while kissing him.  
_Haa-AHHH! _  
Shions body pushes against me and I start to touch him harder. _Ahh! AHH! _"Nezumi. . .I-_Ahhh!"  
_His whole body trembles and our mouths, barely touching, is breathing hot air and fast.  
I grab his hands and push him against the wall locking his hands over his head.  
I lick down his back and his neck at the same time as I start touching him again.  
_AHH! HAA-AH!_  
He is breathing heavy in the wall. "_Ahh-haa! Ah_-ease-please…Nezumi-_Ahhh!_"  
I could feel his whole body was ready. I lick his ear. "Do you want me?"  
Shion's whole body was trembling all wet under me. "Do you really want me?"  
"AHH! I want you. . .please Nezumi."  
I thrust hard inside him, he screams in the wall. I move my body against him and we melt in the hot water.  
I move faster and feel how his body reacts and he pushes hard back at me when he comes.

* * *

Both our breaths were echoing in the tiny space as I hold Shion in my arms, his body still shaking.

You are perfect Shion, your pale soft skin, your voice, your love.  
I don't ever want you to change. Never.  
I've loved you since the day you saved me. You are different from No.6.  
He suddenly laughs. "Are you warm now?" He turns around and kiss me.

I just wish you could choose me instead. I don't want to become your enemy in the end.


End file.
